Mind Reader
by meikomiki
Summary: This is a preview of my novel. Tam and Jeff finds out about each other. This ride will be hard to go through. When Tam can't be in love with Jeff. Find out what happens to Tam and Jeff and thier misson.


**Mind Reader  
****by Abigail Roman****  
**

I see in the dark, I know all. It's like I'm queen but better. Everything comes to me. I don't even have to move. I'm the head master of the world. It's like I can read your mind and know your every move. You can never run and hind. The best part is turning you evil. As long as I am Queen I'm unstoppable. Until a young fool tries to kill me, but doesn't know I can't be killed unless I'm willing to die.

"The thing you want most is what I want to destroy. There is no reason why I want to destroy it. You should know that I will drive you crazy until you give up what you want. That is a promise I can keep. It will feel like a knife in your heart and it will never heal. It will be painful to go through with it. Here is the thing. You have to want what I want with no question." I looked at the man in front of me, seeing if he will take my quest without any trouble. I know it will be hard to do sense most people die when they fail a simple task. I waited five minutes before I got up from the chair and started to walk. Then he said. "Wait a minute."

I was playing with a sting on my red dress. It was a nice dress that fit well on me. The man that was there sitting down still didn't say anything. Then he got up and started to walk toward me. "Yes I will take the quest. I know that if I fail you will take my life. But one thing remains?" He said to me with words so sweet. I grabbed his hand and seal the deal. "I'll see you tomorrow at 1, by the station and one thing before you leave." I grabbed him closer to me. "Yes?" He was shaking in his pants thinking I might kill him tomorrow. "Don't be late Jeff." I said letting him go and walking out of the building with my bag. Leaving Jeff alone and waiting to see how long he will live with this simple task.  
I was a block away when I got a call. "Hello?" I said knowing who it was. "Did he take the quest?" The person on the phone asked. "Yes Jeff did. He will meet me at 1, by the station." I hung the phone up. I was close to where I was going, which was a date for my girl Kate. I know I was over dressed but I brought some clothes with me. I have to be at Kate's house by eight. I know I was a little bit early. More like an hour early so I went to the club down the street where Kate lives. I need to get my mind off of work and need to relax a bit. I walked up to the club. Which the name is Bones. It's more of a dance club and not a bar club.

Dan was the guy at the front door and I knew him well. He is a good guy and his name is hot. Just thinking of his name wants me to kiss him but I can't. I go to Bones twice a week or when I really want to have fun I go there four times a week. So I really needed this time to relax and hoping I can relax before I go to Kate's house. Dan let me in and I was still wearing that red long nicely fitted dress. I need to go to the bathroom and change. I found the bathroom and ran inside to put my jeans and my low cut shirt on. I still had my shoes on that match my outfit. I fixed my hair and makeup and walked out. I went to find me a sit as someone grabbed my arm and took my bag and set it down then to the dance floor. I didn't know who he was. But that didn't stop me from dancing with him. I looked into his eyes and saw he wanted me. If he was to take the task he would die right now.  
I told myself '_I have to relax I'm not on work.' _The song was over but a new one came on a song I never heard before. But this guy sure knew it and we were the only one on the dance floor. While everyone else was watching us dance. Everyone was clapping and saying we are good at dancing and we can make money for it. I didn't think so but it was only rumors I heard while dancing. As soon and the song was over I went to sit down but I realize the man I was dancing with was the same man I gave the task too. It was Jeff. I never thought it would be him dancing with me and wanting me.

I was in shock. "You, how can you be here? We meet tomorrow." Some how I knew this was a bad mistake and I should kill him now, but there was something about Jeff. "I just wanted to dance and have a little fun. Plus we don't meet until tomorrow." He says handing me a glass of water. "Well your right but I still have to kill you. You can't want and you wanted me." I said taking a sip of my water to make sure it wasn't poison. "Let this little thing be our secret." He said looking right at me. It feels like he was looking into my soul so I looked away. "I'm not sure on that." I took another sip. Jeff pulled me closer to him and he kissed me. I pulled away thinking he was crazy. Then he lean into me and kissed me again and that's when I wanted him but I can't want anything or I die. "I really have to go I have to be somewhere now." It is true I have to be at Kate's house in five minutes and to get away from what I want.  
I grabbed my bag and I walked out of Bones and headed for Kate's. It was only a black away. I got to her apartment and open the door. Kate gave me a key six years ago and it helps a lot. I walked in the apartment and set my bag down on the kitchen table as I heard Kate say. "Hey girl how are you doing? You know I had to start without you for a few minutes." I went to Kate's room to watch that movie we wanted to watch, the wolfman. I heard it was scary but I'm not scared. "It's okay. Hey I don't see the popcorn though." Kate pointed to the table next to her bed. "Ahhh thanks Kate you're the best." Kate gave me a hug and said. "You're like a sister to me." Then we started watching the movie. I knew I wanted to go to bed and relax more from dancing with Jeff. Plus Kate has to know about this as well. But I'll tell her in the morning about it, but tonight is just a girl's night.

Kate and I got done watching the movie and its only 11:30pm. I went to put my pjs on and grab some blankets so I can lie down on the couch. I didn't believe what had happen today but I don't want to remember it as well. Two hours has passed and I can't get any sleep, as for Kate she is fast asleep. I tried everything I can think of, listening to music, reading a little bit, watching TV. Nothing works so I went to put my clothes on and go for a walk. I grabbed my keys and my phone in case Kate calls me wondering where I am. I heading out the door and locked it behind me. I felt the wind blowing my hair. It feels so good to be out. I wanted along time but there is no one out at a time like this.  
I walked to that park, which was a good five miles away from Kate. The town was beautiful with the moon shining and no one around. It was a great night for a walk. I am now at the front gate of the park. I went to the two swings and sat on the left one and started to swing myself. There was nothing better then swinging on a swing. It reminds me when I was a 13 years old. It was a night like this and no one was around. It is nice place to clear my head when I needed it.

This time I needed to be along to fall asleep but it did not work like I hope for. I was there for an hour and a half before I walked out of the park. I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what. I thought it might be a cat running around playing with a mouse. I decided to go back to Kate's house and go to sleep. The only thing I thought was weird was I fell asleep once I was on the couch.

Then I had the craziest dream. That I was walking down the hall, when I head a voice. It was the most beautiful thing I didn't know who it was and went to find out. I went to the den and saw a young lady there singing to the fire. She wore a nice long white dress with a low cut in the back. Her hair is down to the middle of her back. I wanted to sit awhile and listen to her. She is like an angel, but she is evil in everyway. The way she glows the whole room up was just too much to handle. I got up and started to head out. All of a sudden I heard her voice asking me if she was good. I turned around and looked at her. Her hair was the same color as the fire. "You're good. It's the most beautiful song I ever heard." I started to walk toward her. "Really, you don't think I was a little off?" She said in a low voice while she was playing with her hair. "No but you can tell me your name and sing another song." I sat back down waiting her to answer. She sat across from me. She looks at me. "I am Tammy." Tammy bows her head. "What song do you request?" Tammy asked. "Insight of the Night. Do you know that song Tammy?" Tammy got up and walked to the fire place as I followed Tammy. "Yes I know that song." Tammy started to sing Insight of the Night. I just listen to her sing. She really has a voice on her. After Tammy sang the song my friend Stan came in. "Where have you been? We need you now." Tammy walked closer to me and bow as I walked with Stan.  
That's when Kate woke me up. "Hey wake up." Kate pushed me to get up. I looked around to make sure that was a dream. "What is the matter girl? It's like you seen a ghost." I sat up on the couch and looked Kate in the eyes. "I did see a ghost I saw myself, I think. It was crazy because my hair was red like fire and my hair was to the middle of my back." I said looking out the window seeing that it was going to be a hot day. I didn't know what to do after I had that dream. "I'll make you some coffee and some eggs." Kate went to the kitchen and started grabbing the things she needed.

I got off the couch and went to the bathroom. I always love Kate's bathroom it's so big. I went to the sink and try the water on and splash so water on my face and I looked in the mirror. I saw myself with the red hair. I jumped a little when I saw that. I had to be dreaming about this. I head out of the bathroom and walked to the kitchen and saw that the coffee was done. I went to grab some coffee and headed to the table. I always like my coffee black. "Hey Kate you don't think that dream was real or anything do you?"  
Kate looked at me and said "No I don't think it was. But here have some eggs and bacon." Kate put my plate down in front of me as well as a fork. I started to eat my eggs until my phone rang. I went to grab it and answered it. "Hello?" I looked at Kate wondering what she is doing today. "Okay I'll be there in 20 minutes." I hang the phone up and started to go back to eating my eggs. "Who was that?" Kate asked. "O it was the boss he wants me to run an errand for him." I was done with my eggs and grab my bag and started to pull out some clothes but I never did bring any clean clothes. All I had was that red dress, the outfit I had and my Pjs. "Kate you don't mind lending me some clothes? I forgot to bring some." Kate went into her room and handed me a green shirt and a cute pair of pants. I thanked her and went to change my clothes.

After I was done I grabbed everything that I brought here and put it in my bag. I went to Kate and hugged her before I leafed. I know I have a meeting with Jeff and one. But it's only ten o'clock. I had plenty of time to run an errand for my boss. The only thing I did notices that my boss doesn't like to be seen in person and always call. I never really meet him. I do know my boss is a guy. I don't even know his name. But I do get paid that's the good thing.

This little errand I have to do was to find Rachel Melody. She was on the Team but she was force to quiet and never say where she was working. I say she saw something that she shouldn't have seen and that's why she isn't on the team anymore. But I was to find her and read her mind. I don't even know why. I think that she has some news or something or she is still under the task of not wanting.

I knew where she was she is always talking about she goes to the bookstore and love to read and write her own stories. I headed to Barns and Nobles to check if she was there and to find out she was. I on the other hand have to hind myself. If she knew I was here she would run then I have to bring her in if she did. I touch my inter me and I thought about Rachel and what she is thinking. To find out she was thinking that she was going to be killed and wanted to move far away as she can. _O no she wants to move, she is going to be killed._ I told myself. I walked away and start to head to the station it was still early to meet Jeff but I wanted to be alone after I read Rachel's mind. Once I got there I got a phone call. It was my boss again. "Did you read her mind?" My boss said. "I read it and she wants to move away far away." I know I didn't say all of it because I knew she was going to be brought in. "That's good Tam. Nice job. I'll make sure you get paid extra for that." Then the boss hung up on me. I didn't know what to think.

I was waiting for Jeff to come. It was close to noon. I thought that Jeff was crazy and that he will die soon. He wanted me which was one of the rules. Not to want anything and if anyone want something they will die. That you only want what I want and that is not to want. I can't even believe he wants to keep it a secret it won't even last long. Not with him not even if I wanted him. We both would be dead if the boss found out. Plus I'm the best in the team. I don't know why I have to do these little errands for the boss. But I at least get paid for it.  
"You came here early." I looked up to see Jeff standing right in front of me. "Yeah well I had time to sit around for the hell of it." Jeff looked at me and sat next to me. "So what are we going to do? You never told me what I had to do or anything." I grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to him. "That is what you have to do." I said not liking the way he is sitting close to me. "Ooooooo so I get to follow you around for now." I wanted to slap the hell out of him. "Yeah you have too." Jeff came closer to me. "So it wish is coming true then?" I got up and started to walk away from him. "And that would be what?" I said crossing my arms."To be close to you." I rolled my eyes and start to walk away. Jeff got up and ran toward me.  
I try to walk a little faster so Jeff didn't walk right next to me. "So you want me to start talking or should you." Jeff said. Its sad Jeff doesn't even know my name. I never told him anything about me besides where I work. "No need for that. We are here." Jeff looked around and saw a school. It was a high school. "Tell me again why we are here?" I looked at Jeff like he wasn't really there. "I never told you why we are here." I walked up to the front door and pushed Jeff into the high school. "I see how it is. You boss people around for the hell of it." Jeff said trying to balance. "Yeah I boss everyone around so watch who your talking to little boy." Class was already started. I walked to a room that wasn't really used for kids. Jeff followed like he's been doing. "You might want to watch out here." I warned him. "Now why should I watch out?" I ducked when he walked in. I knew there was going to be someone waiting to kick your asses but did he know that.

A guy kicked Jeff right in the face. I saw Jeff fell back into the wall. I was waiting for Jeff to get up and fight back but he stayed on the ground. Then when the guy realizes I was there he went for me and tried to hit me. I fell straight to the ground when he hit the door. I moved to the left and kicked his leg and saw him hitting the ground holding where I just kicked. I knew I have the strength to make him fall that easy. I got up and started to punch the guy right in his face but Jeff stopped me. "What the hell are you doing Tam?" Jeff said to me. I looked at Jeff then to the guy that I just kicked. I really didn't know what I was doing. "I don't know." I backed away from the guy until I touched the walk and start to sit down.  
Jeff knocked out the guy and went right toward me. I was still in shock that I would have tried to kill someone when he was already hurt. I never did do a thing. I always thought hit the guy until he can't move then grab what I needed. I was out of it. I didn't even know what happen next. All I knew is that Jeff got what we need and helped me outside. I was lost in what had happen. I was falling into an evil dark whole with out knowing it. Jeff sat me down on some steps. He held me for a few heavy moments, until he turned me toward him and kissed me. I looked at him and started to back away but he was to strong for me and started to pull me closer to him. He kissed me again and I didn't even know what was going to happen. I tried to push Jeff away with all my will. I was too weak or was I still in shock. Jeff won't let me go that easy and tried one more time to kiss me. I started to kiss him back but I was crying. He pushed me away and led me away from the high school. Then next thing I remember was being in someone's house and falling asleep.


End file.
